Conquer Your Fears
by Transcendent Sacred Courage
Summary: Death Goddess Meleisu has despised Link for as long as he existed. Meleisu resents how Link uplifts those that are in need, further negating her negative influence. Finally reaching her breaking point, Meleisu decides to intervene with Link and find various ways to distract him while also searching for a permanent way of destroying him and his resolute spirit. Will Link overcome?
1. Goddess Meleisu's Warning

"Hmm... How should I go about the destruction of the _only _brat in existence that seems to foil evil at every turn? Farore's Chosen, this..._Link_, is going to be a cursed nuisance if not dealt with properly," Meleisu, the Death Goddess, sneered to herself, resting her chin on her fist. "This child has been around for a _long_ time, reincarnating time and time again without damned end. Such an annoyance. Perhaps I should visit him...personally. Heh heh heh!"

Goddess Meleisu has always harbored animosity toward anything pure, especially Link, who was incorruptible and a fine example of what people should stand for. Meleisu never interfered with Link's quest because she thought it was beneath her caliber, assuming he would fail regardless. However, each time Link emerged victorious over various evil in different timelines, Meleisu's resentment toward him ascended beyond comparison. Meleisu was rapidly losing her patience, coming to terms that she would now have to destroy Link herself through any means necessary.

Goddess Meleisu has long black hair, a beautiful countenance, dark eyebrows, prominent dark eyelashes, penetrating glowing purple eyes, flawless fair skin, and a tall shapely stature. Meleisu was wearing black eye shadow, black lipstick, a black uniform, dark shoulder armor, dark gloves, a dark cape with red incandescent trimming, the Deathegonia emblem in the center, which was the representation of two Reprievagal Scythes in an X formation and gnashing sharp teeth in between the respective pole of the Reprievagal Scythes, and knee-high black boots. Meleisu has the appearance of a thirty-five year old woman.

"I think it is time for me to visit the disgusting Hyrule Kingdom to relay my message to the bastard Chosen," Meleisu stated, teleporting from her hellish dominion, Grusainthemal, in black smoke.

* * *

><p>"Everything will be fine, Link. You worry too much, sweetie!" Lana said jovially, lightly shaking Link by his arms. "I suppose you're right, Lana. You always were. If it weren't for you and our time traveling friends, we would've been in deep shit," Link professed. "Nonsense, Link. You have conquered evil more times than you can count! You're extraordinary!" Lana exclaimed happily, embracing Link tightly.<p>

"It... It truly feels good to know that someone has always believed in me. That someone...is you, Light Sorceress Lana. Thank you ever so much," Link claimed humbly, returning Lana's hug, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her sweet otherworldly redolence. "Why use my full title, dear? You feelin' some type of way right now?" Lana purred, her eyes half-lidded. "Uh... M-Maybe. Depends on what you mean," Link responded nervously, blushing. "Wait here, Link. I have to go get something. Be back in a flash!" Lana shouted joyfully, dashing away to Hyrule Castle Market.

"Not only are _you _a nuisance, but that bitch _Light Sorceress_ is a pest as well. How irksome," a being snarled from behind Link.

Link abruptly turned to the unknown character, surprised to see a tall woman dressed in black, her vicious eyes piercing Link's innocent blue eyes. The wicked lady barred her teeth, displaying several fangs, growling at Link.

_Who... Who the fuck is this creepy lady? I... I didn't even sense her presence! Her power is...no! Too much! She... She... She is bad news! Extremely bad news! What do I do?_

"I have come bearing a message for you, _H__ero_," the malignant female stated bitterly, her hair billowing in the breeze. "You have become a thorn in my side, constantly poking at my sanity. If you know what benefits you and this fucking worthless kingdom, you stay out of my way, or your _friends _will die. That I promise!"

"Who... Who the hell are you, lady? I don't even know you! Why are you threatening me and my friends?" Link inquired angrily. "I am Meleisu. _Goddess_ Meleisu. Do not forget it!" Meleisu introduced. "I have plans to rule the _universe_, not merely this forsaken kingdom. The villains you have defeated are nothing more than rodents compared to me. However, _you_ are my _only_ obstacle. How is it that a peasant such as you harbor powers that can equal my own? _You_, are a _lucky_ bastard..."

"What are you talking about, lady? Are you insane? Your... Ugh...your presence is making me ill! Your aura is horrendous! Get away from me!" Link claimed harshly. "You lack manners, _Sacred_ _Brat_. I suppose I should teach you to respect a lady like me."

Link attempted to hurry away from Meleisu, but she expeditiously grasped his right arm, quickly breaking the bone with her elbow. Link screamed in agony, collapsing onto his right knee. Meleisu lifted her right leg, striking Link's left leg, snapping the bone. Link's throat became irritated from the prolonged yelling, Meleisu placing Link in the chokehold, albeit lightly, kissing his cheek.

"Remember what I told you, _dear_: your meaningless friends... Hmm... Lana, Cia, Twili Midna, Zelda, Darunia, Agitha, Ruto, Impa, and Fi," Meleisu listed. "Oh, you have a truce with Zant, Ghirahim, and Volga while Wizzro is another story. However, if you care about these pathetic people, stay out of my way! You will eventually become my most _valued_ _pawn_ if you do."

"Fuck you, lady! Get off me!" Link cried. "Such a shame, Sacred Brat. I will explain more to your stubborn ass later. But for now..."

Meleisu struck Link on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Meleisu glared down at Link, chuckling evilly.

"You need a nap," Meleisu concluded. "Remember, I will be watching you. I always have. You and I shall see each other again soon. Until then, be a good Sacred Brat and stay out of a lady's business."

Meleisu vanished from Hyrule Kingdom, laughing maniacally, pitch-black storm clouds approaching at an excessive rate, precipitating black rain.


	2. I Will Never Leave You

Light Sorceress Lana hurried from Hyrule Castle Market toward the town gate, uneasy by the sudden weather change. Lana was also perplexed by the black storm clouds and ink-like precipitation that has a redolence of blood. Lana saw Link lying on the grass, thinking he fell asleep while she was at Hyrule Castle Market. However, upon closer inspection, Lana gasped in disbelief.

"Oh my goodness! W-What the hell happen to you?" Lana cried.

Lana knelt on one knee, gently turning Link over, holding him dearly. Link released a prolonged groan of agony, attempting to shift away from Lana. Lana observed Link's right arm and left leg, realizing they were broken.

"I can reduce some of the damage by healing, but I need to get you to a hospital," Lana surmised.

* * *

><p>"How is he fairing, Madam Lana? I wish to give you and Hero Link my sincere condolences," Zelda said. "He's managing, but he hasn't woken up yet. Besides, he keeps having these nightmares about someone named Meleisu," Lana explained. "Link mutters vengeance against her for hurting him and should she do harm to us, he swears to kill her. This whole thing has me worried."<p>

"Hmm... Quite a conundrum, indeed. Well, may I accompany you? I wish to be of aid," Zelda stated, sitting next to Lana. "Of course. Thank you much," Lana claimed gratefully. "Is that a surprise for Link when he awakes?" Zelda inquired curiously, pointing to the elaborate bag with multi-colored polka dots Lana was holding close to her chest. "Uh... It's uh...personal, Queen Zelda. Truly, it's...nothing of great importance," Lana stammered nervously.

"I see. Please forgive my intrusion," Zelda said. "It's no issue. I merely want Link to make it through this. I know he will, but still...this strange lady named Meleisu..." Lana trailed. "We will figure out what has happened and why in due time, Madam Lana. For now, ease your mind. Link would not want you worrying for his well-being," Zelda stated solemnly.

"I trust your words, Queen Zelda. And I thank you kindly for them," Lana claimed, rising from her seat. "I'll be back momentarily. I just want to check on Link. The nurses left before you arrived."

Lana ambled into Link's cubicle, setting the bag on a nearby desk. Link's right arm was within a sling, his left leg possessing a thick cast which was suspended by a crane. Lana approached Link, placing her hand on his forehead, massaging it. Lana kissed Link's cheek, gingerly embracing him.

"Everything will be fine, love. I promise," Lana soothed. "I will not let nothing else terrible befall you. As long as I breath, I will do what I must to keep you from this...being..."

Zelda observed Lana's display of unwavering endearment to Link, a scowl present on her beautiful visage. Zelda set her hands in her hair, grasping it, attempting to refrain from crying. With a mixture of tempestuous emotions surging in her heart, Zelda rose from her seat, going to the lady's restroom.

_Why am I upset? Those two...are meant for each other. It is inconsequential. I will do what I can for them, regardless of my internal turmoil._


	3. A Sickening Sight

Zelda was within the woman's bathroom, splashing water on her gorgeous countenance. Zelda took a brown paper towel from the dispenser, drying her face. Zelda gazed into the mirror, observing her graceful image. Zelda blinked, a woman dressed in black was leaning against one of the stall compartments, staring at Zelda with interest, her arms crossed, grinning maliciously. Zelda gasped, abruptly turning toward the mysterious yet evil-looking lady, placing a hand near her heart.

"Well, if it is not the Wisdom Bearer of Hyrule, Goddess Nayru's Chosen, Queen Zelda. I must say, you are truly beautiful in person," the lady complimented. "W-Who are you?" Zelda asked. "Meleisu, _Goddess_ Meleisu. At your service," Meleisu mocked, bowing. "Wait... Are _you _the one responsible for Link's injuries?" Zelda inquired irately. "You are wise as you are alluring. Correct, I am the one who brought harm to Farore's Chosen," Meleisu confirmed.

"Why? Link is not the type to meddle with people for the sake of," Zelda asserted. "You also mentioned that you are a goddess, an evil goddess judging by your appearance and foul aura. What would bring you to harm such a diligent young man?"

"I came to warn him, but he was heroic and stubborn as I predicted. So, out of spite, I fought him, bringing him to his knees in a matter of seconds," Meleisu boasted, licking her lips. "Warn him? About what?" Zelda persisted. "I have been watching him for as long as his incarnations roamed this planet," Meleisu explained. "I detest anything pure, and his presence is one of them. I cannot merely kill him, for he is protected by divine forces, not to mention he will just reincarnate again."

"I seek to establish a galactic domain. Your Link, is my _only_ obstacle. That worthless Ganondorf has been foiled and made a fool out of for so many lifetimes. It is difficult to believe that Goddess Din chose _him_ to bear the Triforce of Power. How pathetic," Meleisu sneered. "Now, it is my turn to show Farore's Chosen _true_ power and _true_ fear."

"What do you hope to gain from this, Meleisu? You must have some kind of reason for desiring more power," Zelda stated. "Being a deity, you are already capable of astronomical feats. I just do not understand."

Meleisu ambled toward Zelda, who backed away from her instinctively. Zelda bumped against the countertop, Meleisu leaning near Zelda's face, setting her hands on the counter, looming over Zelda.

"In due time, Queen Zelda. I cannot tell you everything," Meleisu claimed. "Now, you should check on your _friends_. That pestering Light Sorceress may wonder about you soon."

Meleisu disappeared from the lady's restroom, leaving Zelda to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Queen Zelda? I thought you left," Lana worried. "Please Lana, call me Zelda from now on. And no, I merely went to refresh myself," Zelda stated. "Oh. You had me worrying for a second-"<p>

Lana looked over Zelda's shoulder, sensing a malignant presence, noticing Meleisu grinning evilly at her. Zelda turned around, wondering what Lana was observing, scowling upon realizing Meleisu had returned. Meleisu summoned one of her black Hurei'madauz Daggers, lifting it to her neck, slowly slitting her throat. Lana gawked at Meleisu in horror, covering her mouth in shock while Zelda stared at Meleisu repugnantly.

Black blood poured from Meleisu's neck, Meleisu raising a hand to her chest, swiftly penetrating it, pulling out her heart, which was black, thrusting her arm in the air victoriously. Lana embraced Zelda, burrowing her face in her neck, crying in fear. Meleisu laughed demonically, the nurses of Hyrule General Hospital rushing to see who was cackling and who was weeping.

"Who is that, Zelda? Why did she do that to herself?" Lana inquired, sniffling. "That sick woman is responsible for hurting Link," Zelda answered, glaring at Meleisu venomously. "She... Is the infamous Death Goddess Meleisu that I read about long ago. I cannot believe I did not catch on sooner."

When the nurses arrived, Meleisu vanished, the only trace of her presence being the pool of black blood on the once pristine marble floor.

**Stay tuned...**


End file.
